


Wreck Me

by isaindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Food Kink, Hyung Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Smut, WTF, it really is just them having sex, lots of smut, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaindaeyo/pseuds/isaindaeyo
Summary: Everyone has moved out of the dorms and all the members are living on their own now. Yunhyeong and Donghyuk have been dating for some years, and things go down whenever they have time alone.





	1. Dance lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello humans. This is a note from one of the authors that wrote this fic. To be honest, while working on it, I never really thought that it would come to this stage. The “actually publishing the fic” stage. Now that we are here, I’m grateful to Mari (softyuns) for entertaining my ideas.
> 
> Mari and I usually write a chapter each and we edit and look through each others. Bear in mind that most of the /coughs/ dirty scenes are written by me. So, hold on to your horses and get ready because it is about to be one heck of a ride.
> 
> Love, Isa.
> 
> Hi! So this came out of the Pandora Box that are my DMs with Isa… I’m really happy to be making this with her, even if I _die_ with the smut she writes because it’s all too much for my weak heart. This is mostly porn without plot and us letting out a couple of kinks; and as Isa said yes, most of the dirtiest ideas are hers. I’m soft and innocent and she’s a bad influence on me. (She’s also gonna make fun of me when she reads that last part…).
> 
> This will be about six chapters long and posted weekly! I hope you enjoy! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Love, M. ♡
> 
> P.S. This is really just lots of smut so... be cautious.  
> P.S.2. We have a [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bobby.jimin/playlist/7dgbEI0m4L9IW4rBe2dmYM?si=w_LJkc_HSNm9MlyyN3Okcg) too if you want to give it a listen ^^  
> P.S.3. We are sorry for this long author's note ㅠㅠ we will try to keep it short next time heh.

Dance practices often give Yunhyeong a hard time. It’s not that he is not a good dancer, he has sharp moves and a good dancing flow, but it’s just the process of learning the damn choreographies that gives him the hardest times. It’s always hard for him at first to grasp on some of the feet movements and coordinate them with the rest of his body. This very specific dance has been a pain in the ass and he has been practicing to no avail since 3pm and it’s already 2.45am.

Yunhyeong takes the camera off the tripod and sits with his back against the mirror, fogging the mirror with the heat radiating off his sweaty body. He has been using the camera to record with the purpose of seeing what he’s doing wrong. It’s the damn leg movements again, his feet can’t seem to coordinate with his body.

He rests his head against the mirror and looks at his phone next to him on the floor. Is it too late to call Donghyuk? He knows his boyfriend is probably still awake, but he hesitates to bother him at this hour. As if he was summoned, Yunhyeong’s phone rings and Donghyuk’s selfie fills the background of his phone.

“Hey, babe!” the younger greets from the other line. “Are you home already?”

“Ah... no. I’m still practicing. How about you?”

“I was with Bobby hyung at the studio, working on some stuff. Want me to come over and help you?”

“Are you sure? It’s too late, I don’t wanna be a bother,” Yunhyeong pouts even though Donghyuk can’t see him, but he knows him too well.

“You’re never a bother to me, baby. I’ll be there in ten!” And with that, Donghyuk hangs up, leaving Yunhyeong with the beeping sound of a dead line.

Yunhyeong gets up and gets a cup of water from the water cooler. He sits in the middle of the room, legs wide open, drinking his cup of water as he waits for Donghyuk. After awhile, the door opens and a smiley face greets him. `

“H-ello,” Donghyuk says in a singsong voice as he makes himself comfortable in between Yunhyeong’s legs. He gives him a small kiss on the lips before continuing. “How may I help you today, my prince?”

Yunhyeong rolls his eyes and leans forward, grabbing Donghyuk by his chin, pulling him in for a longer kiss.

“I’m having trouble keeping up with the leg moves... it’s too fast and it’s difficult coordinating the movements with the song.” he pouts. Donghyuk smiles and kisses his bottom lip before standing up, grabbing the camera from Yunhyeong’s lap.

“Okay, so I’m gonna dance to the whole song and record it for you to practice later when I’m not around, how about it?”

“Sounds good,” Yunhyeong replies with a smile, crossing his legs on the floor at the back of the room to watch his boyfriend dance.

He has always been mesmerised by the younger’s movements, so sharp and precise, his gaze intense, never hesitating to make the next move. Particularly, Yunhyeong is drawn to his boyfriend’s legs. To be more exact, his thick thighs. Donghyuk is currently going over each step in slow motion while explaining them to Yunhyeong. Unfortunately, Yunhyeong has a hard time focusing on his explanation as the younger’s legs in his sweatpants are being too distracting. Somehow, he manages to concentrate on the dance and not the dancer.

When he does the dance at a normal speed though, to show Yunhyeong how it should look like all-together, that’s when he can’t help but hide his amusement at Donghyuk’s dick bouncing in his sweatpants. He stops dancing when he sees Yunhyeong’s amused expression.

“Yun… are you even paying attention?” Donghyuk asks, pausing the music looking at him through the reflection in the mirror

“I am… trying… my very best.” he sighs dramatically and looks at Donghyuk innocently. “I’m sorry, it’s just your thighs are too distracting and the way your bulge is showing in those sweatpants isn’t helping either,” he replies, blushing, biting his bottom lip.

Donghyuk turns around to look at him, hands on his hips as beads of sweat wet his already soaked shirt, showing off the impression of his muscles underneath it. Yunhyeong doesn’t lose the innocent look.

“Fuck, Yun. Don’t say stuff like that…” Donghyuk says breathing heavily. Maybe because of the dancing, maybe because of the sudden arousal.  
Yunhyeong sighs again and rests his head against the wall, staring at the ceiling.

“I’m just saying what’s on my mind.” He uncrosses his legs to sit with them open, and Donghyuk can’t help but notice the growing erection in his boyfriend’s pants, making blood rush to his own.

“Fuck, why are you like this?” he says throatily as Yunhyeong stands up and walks to him.

Yunhyeong approaches him and moves his mouth to Donghyuk’s ear, the whisper tickles sending shivers down his spine. “Because I want you to fuck me, that’s why,” he says, giving his boyfriend a dark gaze that makes him ache in desire.

He sees his own face in the mirror and lets out a soft gasp as Donghyuk starts grinding their crotches against each other. He places soft kisses all over Yunhyeong’s collarbone up to his ear as his hands travel to the front of Yunhyeong’s jeans.

“You look so fucking tight in this jeans,” he whispers against his ear before biting his lobe. “Bet your ass is just as tight.”

Yunhyeong breathes heavily in between kisses as Donghyuk unbuttons his jeans and slips his hand in to palm him over his boxers, grabbing it in an almost painful way. His other hand travels to the back, to squeeze Yunhyeong’s butt who moans in his mouth in response.

Yunhyeong gets his hands under Donghyuk’s sweatpants and boxers, going straight for his dick and pushing desperately at the boxers to get it free. Yunhyeong starts to stroke him slowly but firmly.

“Fuck, baby,” Donghyuk groans. “A little desperate, aren’t we?” he laughs, biting the older’s lip.

“It’s all your fault,” Yunhyeong says squeezing his dick, his finger rubbing the tip. Donghyuk groans at that.

He switches their positions so that Donghyuk is against the wall, looking at the mirror and Yunhyeong drops down onto his knees and pulls the younger’s sweatpants down till it pools at his feet and takes Donghyuk’s whole length on his mouth. His tongue feels so wet and warm on Donghyuk’s dick. Donghyuk looks at their reflection and nearly cums at the sight of it, Yunhyeong bopping his head, his own hand palming himself through his boxers and Donghyuk seeing his own face, full of lust and carnal pleasure.

“Get up, baby,” he manages to say in between gasps, before he was about to cum.

Yunhyeong does as ordered, standing on his feet licking away a drop of Donghyuk’s precum from the corner of his lips.

“You’re too much, you know that?” Donghyuk asks, grabbing Yunhyeong by his hips and pulling him closer, both of them groaning when their hard dicks touch.

“But you love it,” Yunhyeong teases back.

“Fuck I do,” he says before going in for another eager kiss, tasting himself on his boyfriend’s mouth. Donghyuk pushes Yunhyeong’s boxers down freeing his hard dick. They kick aside their clothes.

Soon enough they are on the floor, Donghyuk hovering over Yunhyeong, his hands travels from Yunhyeong’s thigh sliding under his shirt. Donghyuk’s fingers find Yunhyeong’s nipple and rolls it between his fingers, eliciting a moan from Yunhyeong. Donghyuk smiles into the kiss, his favourite sound in the world.

“Turn around,” Donghyuk orders, and Yunhyeong does as he is told, without hesitation. He gets on his knees and lies down, his chest and face on the floor. Donghyuk places his hands on Yunhyeong’s waist, pulling him closer so that his dick is touching Yunhyeong’s ass. Yunhyeong moans at the contact.

Donghyuk kisses his lower back, his left hand still playing with Yunhyeong’s nipples. With his right middle finger, Donghyuk fingers the ring of muscle around Yunhyeong butthole.

“Put it in.” Yunhyeong says, desperate for contact.

“As you wish, my prince,” Donghyuk says, as he places his finger at his entrance, biting his lower lip when he slides it in. Yunhyeong gasps, clenching around Donghyuk’s finger.

After awhile, Donghyuk inserts a second finger, thrusting both fingers deeper than before, looking for the older’s prostate. After a little scissoring, Donghyuk’s index finger hits the spot. Yunhyeong gasps, tears in his eyes. Donghyuk brushes the spot over and over again lightly making Yunhyeong grind against the floor desperate for contact.

“D-Donghyuk…” he manages to let out.

“Hm?” Donghyuk asks teasingly.

“Fuck me, Dong. Please.” Yunhyeong cries out desperately.

Donghyuk only responds by thrusting with his fingers faster, hitting the spot harder then before.

Donghyuk slows down the thrusting and moves forward to reach his ear, licking and nibbling his lobe before saying in a low voice. “What did I tell you to call me when I’m in you?” He sucks on the skin right under the ear hard enough to make Yunhyeong moan and leave a mark.

“Please fuck me, Ezra-hyung,” he manages to let out, before eliciting another moan.

“That’s how I like it, baby,” Donghyuk says, pulling his fingers out.

Donghyuk grabs his own dick, pumping it a few times before pulling Yunhyeong up to a doggy position. He positions himself in front of Yunhyeong’s now puckering hole and slowly pushes in. Yunhyeong bites down on his fist, trying to keep the moaning in.

“Stop that. I want to hear you moan for me baby.” Donghyuk says sternly, pinching the older’s ass. Immediately, Yunhyeong takes his fist out of his mouth.

Grabbing his waist, Donghyuk pulls Yunhyeong closer, thrusting deeper into him. “Fuck, you feel so hot and tight baby.” The younger groans as Yunhyeong clenches around him.

“Here, sit up and take your shirt off. I want you to look at yourself in the mirror.” Donghyuk says breathily pulling Yunhyeong up by his shoulders.

Yunhyeong does as said, throwing the shirt aside. He opens his eyes and looks at himself in the mirror. He is a soaking hot mess. His cock hangs, red, hard and dripping with precum. Red marks all over his waist where Donghyuk held him. He nearly cums at the sight of Donghyuk playing with his nipples and planting kisses on his shoulder, while getting fucked slowly by his boyfriend.

The red dot reflected on the mirror catches his eye, the recording camera staring back at him from the table were Donghyuk left it when he was dancing. It’s still on. Donghyuk notices what his boyfriend is staring at and smiles, a sudden rush of arousal hitting him as he understands what’s going on.

He whispers in Yunhyeong’s ear. “Let’s put on a good show baby.” as he pushes the older back down and starts thrusting into him harder and faster.

Donghyuk leans down without stopping his pace, just enough to whisper in Yunhyeong’s ear.

“What if we lose the SD card, huh? What if someone finds this video of me fucking you? Bet you’d like someone jerking off to that.”

Yunhyeong lets out a moan at the thought as Donghyuk’s cock hits his prostate over and over again. His sounds starts getting louder and he arches his back until it hits Donghyuk chest, moving his face to kiss him desperately. He starts pumping himself with his hand to give himself some release, but Donghyuk is faster than him and grabs him by the wrist behind his back.

“What did I tell you about touching what’s mine?” he growls.

“H-Hyung, please,” Yunhyeong begs, his dick screaming for contact, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

Donghyuk starts rubbing his thumb on the older’s head, and the stimulation, too little and the tease almost too much, sends shivers down his spine. The pace hasn’t stopped, and Donghyuk feels himself getting closer. Yunhyeong feels it too as his boyfriend’s dick twitches inside of him.

“Ezra-hyung, please let me cum,” he says in a whiny voice, Donghyuk’s favorite kind of Yunhyeong.

“Since you’re asking nicely...”

Donghyuk starts stroking him at the same speed that his dick pounds into him. Not long after that, he feels Yunhyeong tighten around him and he cums all over the floor.

“Fuck yes, baby.” Donghyuk curses at the sensation as he cums with a deep groan, filling Yunhyeong up.

He has to hold Yunhyeong’s hips so he doesn’t fall completely on the floor, and kisses his lower back as he takes his dick out slowly. Yunhyeong can feel the warm cum dripping down his thighs and moans at the sensation. Suddenly, Donghyuk’s tongue is on his inner thigh, licking his own semen off him and finishes with a long, torturous lick around the ring of muscle of Yunhyeong’s hole that makes him cry out loud.

Donghyuk sits down on the floor and helps Yunhyeong turn around, holding him in his arms as he recovers from everything. He brushes Yunhyeong’s hair from his forehead, soaked in sweat, and kisses him lovingly before hugging him tight.

“You’re a good boy,” Donghyuk says, cupping his face as he places soft kisses all over it. “You’re hyung’s good boy.”

They stay like that for a few minutes until both of them have steadied their breathing, too comfortable in each other’s arms to let go but knowing they have to separate soon, because it’s already 4am and in a few hours people will start arriving at the training center. They clean up, each other and the mess they left on the floor, with a towel that they found in Yunhyeong’s bag before dressing up.

Donghyuk walks to the camera, battery already dead, and looks at Yunhyeong with a smirk as he packs his things.

“Should I leave the SD card here?” he teases, SD card between his fingers.

“Wh- NO! Are you crazy?” Yunhyeong jumps, snatching it away from Donghyuk’s hand and securing it safely inside the pocket of his bag.

Donghyuk hugs Yunhyeong from the back, resting his head on the other’s shoulder as he finishes packing.

“Oh… so you want it for yourself then? Will you watch it later, to review your performance?” he asks with a playful tone.

“Shut up,” Yunhyeong says, turning around on his arms to kiss him one last time. “Let’s go, are we going back to your place or mine?”


	2. Just Kinks and Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello humans. Once again, we are back. I will be honest here and say that a demon took over and helped write this chapter that you are about to read. I hope you will see Mari’s efforts in trying to soften the chapter. I will now introduce to you the demon I call the [Crazy in Love (Remix) by Beyoncé](https://youtu.be/bR8KaqteDms).
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy the wild wild ride ahead ❤.
> 
> Love, Isa.
> 
> -
> 
> Hi! First of all, I would like to apologize to Jesus. I had a hard time editing this and I really did try to soften it as much as possible but there's only so much one can do you know... ANYWAYS. I still hope you like this ^^
> 
> Love, M. ♡

Somehow after last night's "dance practice", Yunhyeong and Donghyuk managed to make it to Donghyuk's SoHo and into bed. The sun shines through the window warming the couple in their sleep, and Donghyuk opens his eyes and smiles at the memory of last night. He slides his hand under the duvet, looking for his bed partner, finding his hips. The touch of his soft skin goes straight to his dick causing it to harden at the contact.

A thought creeps into his mind, and he smirks at it. He gets out of bed and fumbles along the chest of drawers looking for something he bought recently and have been meaning to try out on Yunhyeong.

The other day while walking the streets of Hongdae, Donghyuk stumbled upon a sex shop. Curiosity took over him, and as he stepped inside and looked around, he imagined  Yunhyeong wearing the products displayed and he smiled knowing that he is gonna leave this place with a toy. 

The sex shop employee recommended the newest invention: a vibrating cock ring that comes installed in a black thong. His dick twitched at the mere thought of it, already picturing his boyfriend wearing the object and all the fun he could have with it, and he bought it without a second thought.

As service, the employee threw in a free buttplug. "To enhance your partner's sexual pleasure," was what he said before putting it into the bag with a wink.

After looking around for a second, he finds the bag of toys and smiles at it. "Found it," Donghyuk says as he makes over to his bed where the sleeping figure is.

Yunhyeong is still sound asleep, deep breaths and soft sighs making him look cute as ever, but that is not stopping Donghyuk’s plans. He pulls of the duvet and slowly strips Yunhyeong of his pants and boxers. 

He slides up the black thong onto him, taking Yunhyeong's dick and balls placing it carefully into the cock ring, and he snaps the thong into place the thin fabric digging into his partner's waist. Donghyuk then proceeds to kissing his way up to Yunhyeong’s chest, his head under Yunhyeong's shirt licking his nipple while his hand rolls the other one in between his fingers. A moan reverberates in Yunhyeong's chest.

Donghyuk comes out from under his shirt. "Morning, baby," he says, sliding up to catch Yunhyeong's mouth in his, his tongue sliding in.

Yunhyeong kisses him back playing with his tongue, and pulls at Donghyuk's hair as he deepens the kiss. There’s a sleepy smile as he kisses his boyfriend, until he feels pressure around his dick and breaks the kiss, pushing Donghyuk to the side and looking down.

"What is this?" Yunhyeong asks confused, fingering the thong.

"This is a present for my baby. Do you like it?" Donghyuk asks, brushing his hand on the length of his dick over the fabric.

Without a word, Yunhyeong gets up and walks over to the mirror. He lifts his shirt up, looking at himself. The thong fits nicely on him, adjusting to his small hips, and as confused as he was at first, the more he looks at it the more he likes how it looks on him. Donghyuk comes up behind him, putting a hand on the smooth plane of his stomach and touching it softly. 

“Do you like it?” he asks in a soft voice, his hot breath tickling Yunhyeong’s neck.

“Y-Yeah. It’s nice,” Yunhyeong replies in a whisper.

"You look ready to be fucked senseless." He whispers into Yunhyeong's ear.

Yunhyeong knees weaken as he leans back into Donghyuk.

"Do you want to try something else?" he asks him.

Yunhyeong raises his eyebrow. "There's more?"

"Yes," Donghyuk smirks, leading Yunhyeong back to the bed. "Lie down, face down, and spread those beautiful legs open for me," Donghyuk commands. 

Yunhyeong does as said, and Donghyuk takes the buttplug out of the bag. 

"Suck this," Donghyuk orders, putting the butt plug in Yunhyeong's mouth. While he is sucking it, Donghyuk spreads Yunhyeong's butt cheeks, pushing the thong aside, he licks the rim of his hole. Yunhyeong whimpers. 

"Do you know how good you look right now baby?" Donghyuk says before pushing his tongue in. He only gets a muffled moan in return, and as he keeps on licking he can feel his boyfriend whimper beneath him. After a few licks, Donghyuk takes the now lubricated butt plug from Yunhyeong.

"Relax, baby or else it will hurt you," Donghyuk says kissing the older's nape and rubbing his back, the older visibly relaxing under his caresses.

Slowly and gently, still placing soft kisses on him, the younger pushes the butt plug into Yunhyeong's hole. 

"Fuck, Donghyuk," Yunhyeong exclaims as the butt plug settles in his asshole. 

Donghyuk gives him a moment to adjust at the feeling, and he sees underneath him as his boyfriend begins to relax. He smiles at the thought of what he has planned next.

"Let's go get breakfast," Donghyuk says, licking the rim of the hole that is filled up right after. Yunhyeong shivers at the touch.

"You want me to get breakfast in this?" Yunhyeong says, incredulously, turning his head to look at Donghyuk in disbelief. 

The other laughs as he makes his way up, kissing his shoulder blades before saying "Yes, baby. I'm hungry," as he nips on Yunhyeong's earlobe, sending a shiver of nervousness and excitement down his spine. They’ve never done something like this before, and the thought of going out in public like this fires his arousal.

A few minutes later they are in Donghyuk's Camaro, Yunhyeong squirming in his sweatpants next to him. Donghyuk looks as composed as ever, even if he knows what he’s causing to the man next to him.

"This is so not helping," Yunhyeong breathes out.

"What?" 

"You driving and your short shorts is not helping my dick right now, Donghyuk," Yunhyeong hisses pinching his thigh.

"Be patient, baby. You'll get what you need after we get breakfast," Donghyuk laughs pinching Yunhyeong's cheek affectionately, and the other only takes a deep breath.

After driving for a couple of minutes, they pull up in front of their usual breakfast place. Donghyuk looks over the passenger seat, a dark gaze making Yunhyeong weak next to him. He is already too sensitive with a cockring on his dick and a buttplug up his ass, and the whole situation only makes everything more arousing.

"Get down, go to Breakfast Platte and order our usual. Tell them to give us extra cream cheese. I wanna lick it off you," Donghyuk tells Yunhyeong, smirking.

"Fuck you, Kim Donghyuk," he says biting his lip.

"We'll do that after this baby," Donghyuk smirks, pulling Yunhyeong in for a kiss brushing his hand over the older’s bulge. He breaks it quickly, signaling the other to get out of the car.

Yunhyeong takes a deep breath and opens the door, shooting a deathly glare at Donghyuk before getting out, and after Yunhyeong crosses the street Donghyuk takes a small remote out of his pocket and presses the button twice.

Yunhyeong opens the door and steps in, one of the waiters smiling at him and nodding politely at the new customer. He has taken only a few steps into the café when he feels a vibration on his dick.

"Fuck," Yunhyeong murmurs, gripping the nearest table.

"Are you okay, sir?" a waiter asks him coming close, a worried look on his face.

"Yep. I'm fine. Can you please give me the menu?" Yunhyeong manages to say sitting down shakily, cursing Donghyuk under his breath. As the waiter brings over the menu, he takes out his phone and texts his boyfriend.

 

**_My baby Yun_ **

_ It's a fucking vibrator? _

 

**_Donggu_ **

_ 2-in-1 bby only the best 4 you _

 

**_My baby Yun_ **

_ I'm going to fucking kill you _

 

**_Donggu_ **

_ Talk dirty to me when im in you bby <3 _

 

**_My baby Yun_ **

_ Fuck off _

 

**_Donggu_ **

_ Yas baby _

 

Yunhyeong rolls his eyes, grinding his teeth as he puts his phone back in the pocket. He controls himself and orders, paying for the food a couple of minutes later and takes the paper bags from the waiter. 

As he’s making his way out of the café, Donghyuk cranks the vibration up another level, and Yunhyeong nearly stumbles. Somehow, he manages to leave the cafe naturally (or at least he thinks so).

"Drive. Before I kill you right here." Yunhyeong says after getting into the car.

Donghyuk just laughs and puts the car into drive and they head back to Donghyuk's place.

"Let's have a look shall we?" Donghyuk says once they get there, pulling Yunhyeong's sweatpants down right after putting down the bags on the kitchen island.

He turns Yunhyeong around, pushing him against the counter. He kneels, Yunhyeong's dick overflowing the thong right in front of his face. Slowly, with his thumb and forefinger he detaches the thong from the cock ring, kissing Yunhyeong's v-line in the process. He pushes down the thong until it reaches his ankles. 

"Fuck," Donghyuk breathes out.

Yunhyeong's dick is red, hard and leaking with precum at the tip, it looks like it’s pulsating because of the vibration. He can hear his boyfriend’s steady breathing as he leans forward and licks at the precum leaking out. The older groans, his hand gripping the younger's hair.

"Can I try with a higher level of vibration, baby?" Donghyuk looks up at Yunhyeong, giving his best puppy eyes.

Yunhyeong goes weak. He nods as he bites his lip, gripping harder at Donghyuk's hair. The younger smirks, pleased, and cranks the vibration to its highest level. 

"Fuck!" Yunhyeong shouts gripping the counter bending forward.

"Yes, baby?” Donghyuk asks innocently stroking the head of Yunhyeong's dick. He’s too sensitive and the grip on his cock only makes it all worse.

"Please." Yunhyeong begs.

"Please what baby?"

"Please let me cum, Dong," he pleads, tears in his eyes.

"Call me what I want to be called baby," Donghyuk croons, stroking Yunhyeong's shaft.

"Please let me cum, Ezra... hyung." Yunhyeong manages to say.

"Your wish is my command, baby."

Suddenly the vibration stops and Donghyuk is gently sliding the cock ring off him. He starts slowly by licking the precum and the head, his teeth grazing the skin, but Yunhyeong is impatient and pushes his whole length into Donghyuk's mouth.Donghyuk nearly gags but eventually gets used to it and bobs up and down the length, his tongue constantly licking the tip.

"I'm cumming, Ezra." 

Donghyuk ignores him and continues licking the tip of his dick occasionally grazing the skin with his teeth.

"Fuck, Ezra!" Yunhyeong moans, shooting his cum inside Donghyuk's hot mouth, and he swallows every last drop of it.

"You taste so fucking heavenly do you know that?" Donghyuk says running his nose against the now spent dick. At this, Yunhyeong's dick slightly hardens again.

Donghyuk stands up, grabbing Yunhyeong by the hips and getting closer to him with a dangerous smile.

"Damn, my baby is horny. But, let's play now, shall we?" Donghyuk says, leaning down to bite Yunhyeong's nipple through his shirt.

"Yes," he breathes out.

"Yes, what baby?" Donghyuk asks licking a line up from his chin to this jaw and back again leaving little bite marks.

"Yes, Ezra hyung. Let's play." Yunhyeong says exposing his neck to give him more access.

After playing with his neck some more, Donghyuk moves Yunhyeong onto the bed and he takes out two all too familiar velvet ropes from the bedside table drawer.

"I want to tie you up so that I can fuck you senseless after we play. Can I?" Donghyuks asks sweetly, leaving his dominant side for a second to make sure his boyfriend is okay with it. Yunhyeong nods, the excitement of getting fucked senseless while tied up hardening his cock, and Donghyuk’s gaze darkens again.

He ties Yunhyeong's right wrist to his right ankle, making sure it’s not too tight or too loose. He does the same to the left side, and then takes out a blindfold to put it on Yunhyeong. 

"Wait for me baby." Donghyuk says kissing Yunhyeong chastely on the lips before leaving the room.

He pads towards the kitchen, the bags of food still unopened. He opens the bag and takes out the cream cheese and the maple syrup that came with the pancake. With a satisfied look, Donghyuk goes back to the room where a helpless Yunhyeong awaits. 

"Spread your legs," Donghyuk says in an authoritative voice to his blindfolded boyfriend.

"Mmf..." Yunhyeong whimpers, spreading his legs wide. The arousal is too much, and he wants to touch himself, but his hands is tied to his ankles restraining him

"You look like a whole meal, baby boy." Donghyuk licks his inner thigh, teasing, and Yunhyeong struggles. "Stay still or you'll be punished," he says nipping at his flesh there, and only gets a groan in response.

Donghyuk opens the container of cream cheese. Using a finger, he scoops some out, and puts his finger with the cream cheese into Yunhyeong's mouth. 

"Suck for me baby," he commands, and Yunhyeong complies.

While Yunhyeong sucks on Donghyuk's finger his other hand wanders to the older's hole, playing with the rim. Yunhyeong groans at the sensation, biting Donghyuk's finger in the process.

"Getting bitey are we?" Donghyuk chuckles, sliding his finger into his hole slightly. 

"Fuck you, Donghyuk," Yunhyeong spits in frustration. 

"Shhh.... relax baby." Donghyuk shuts the older’s mouth with a kiss.

Their kiss becomes hot, tongues tangling and their breaths getting heave. Yunhyeong pulls against the restraints, desperate, wanting to touch Donghyuk's face.

"Let's play a bit more baby. Then I'll take it off. Okay?" Donghyuk asks Yunhyeong brushing his hair from his forehead, pulling away from the kiss.

Yunhyeong holds his breath and nods. "Okay."

Taking the maple syrup from the bedside table, he opens the container and pours it all over Yunhyeong's chest. 

"Oops. I spilled some here," Donghyuk says and licks his left nipple. 

Yunhyeong sucks in a breath, his dick hardening even more.

He continues licking until every last bit of the maple syrup is gone. By this time, Yunhyeong is moaning, writhing under Donghyuk's touch.

"Do you want me to untie you or should I fuck you like this?" Donghyuk asks Yunhyeong brushing a finger across the leaking tip of his bright red cock.

"Fuck me," Yunhyeong begs, impatient.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that baby. What did you say?"

"Fuck me raw, Ezra," Yunhyeong growls.

"As you wish, baby,” he smiles. “As you wish."

Donghyuk slowly positions himself in front of Yunhyeong's hole, his tip pushing in slowly. His boyfriend tightens around him as he slides his dick in, clenching around it and making Donghyuk groan.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight," Donghyuk growls, filling Yunhyeong to the brim.

He pulls out and pushes back in, a slow pace making Yunhyeong beg for more.

"Faster."

"I don't want to hurt you. Let's take it slow first, baby." Donghyuk says groaning as he thrusts into Yunhyeong.

Gradually, Donghyuk increases the speed of his thrusts. Yunhyeong’s moans get louder the harder Donghyuk thrusts, which only fuels the other to go even faster.

"Yes. Right there, Ezra," he moans as Donghyuk hits his g-spot, crying out loud  as he almost cums.

"I'm almost there baby. Let's cum together," Donghyuk says pulling out, breath steady.

"No! Cum inside me. I want you to fill me up... hyung," Yunhyeong moans.

Donghyuk chuckles and places himself back at Yunhyeong’s entrance, going in without   warning, jackhammering into him. 

"FUCK!" Yunhyeong screams as he cums all over himself a moment later. After a few more thrusts, Donghyuk reaches his climax as well, letting out a low moan as he fills the older up with his cum.

Donghyuk slumps forward, exhausted. Both of them are breathing heavily, still over-sensitive after their orgasm. Donghyuk is about to pull out when Yunhyeong speaks in a soft voice in between breaths.

"Can you stay in there awhile?” he asks. “I like the feel of you in me."

Donghyuk's heart melts a little at that.

"I'll untie you," he says with a little smile.

Donghyuk rubs Yunhyeong's wrists and places a soft kiss on them, feeling a little guilty at the red marks the rope left. After being untied, Yunhyeong takes off his blindfold and sees Donghyuk, reaching out to the youngers face.

"Come here baby. Let me kiss you."

As Donghyuk leans forward to kiss Yunhyeong, his dick slips out of Yunhyeong's hole, causing Yunhyeong to moan into the kiss as the cum leaks out.

"We need to clean up," Donghyuk says, sighing into the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. His eyes are closing, exhausted after their little  _ game,  _ but he still nods sleepily.

“Can we cuddle after?” he asks in a soft voice.

“Of course, baby.  Just let me wipe you down then." Donghyuk chuckles as he sees his boyfriend's eyes closing, getting up to go get a washcloth. 

He cleans himself before going back to bed, Yunhyeong half-asleep as Donghyuk cleans his stomach and thighs, wiping bits of sweat from his chest and forehead. When he gets off from bed to take the washcloth to the bathroom, the other whines at the sudden lack of closeness. Donghyuk laughs softly, hurrying back in bed and hugging Yunhyeong as he wanders between dreams and reality.

“We didn’t eat the food,” Yunhyeong murmurs after a few minutes when Donghyuk was about to fall asleep.

“Hm? It’s okay, baby.” He places a kiss on Yunhyeong’s forehead, hugging him closer to him. “I think we still had a pretty good breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed reading! Let us know what you think ^^
> 
> Love, Isa and Mari. ♡


	3. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All relationships have their starting point. This is how it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello humans. This is also my chapter *sweats profusely*. In our pandora box (DMs), Mari and I discussed the possibility of writing a soft chapter and to my surprise I managed to write it so here it is! As always, thank you for the support and please give comments ❤
> 
> Love, Isa ♡
> 
> Hi everyone! First of all, I’m very sorry for updating this late ㅠㅠ my life’s been kinda messy but here it IS! This is actually one of my favorite chapters uwu. I still can’t believe Isa’s duality… Also a little break from the dirty stuff hehe, we will come back to our usual agenda with next chapter! I hope you all like it and comment! 
> 
> Love, M. ♡
> 
> P.D: This is some backstory on how they… well, you’ll see hehe.

"Oh, hyung." Donghyuk says as he comes out of the shower a towel on his waist, rubbing his hair with another.

Yunhyeong immediately feels the flush through his body as he sees the beads of water trickling down Donghyuk's smooth stomach, disappearing under the towel covering just enough.

"Yeah. Are you done?" Yunhyeong asks, his hand gripping his own towel as the smell of strawberry shampoo comes wafting out of the bathroom. He silently curses Donghyuk for having child-like tastes in soap.

"All yours," Donghyuk moves out of the way to let the older pass.

Yunhyeong gets off from bed, throwing his towel over his shoulder as he walks pass Donghyuk, the out steam coming out of the bathroom hitting his skin as he approaches.

After Yunhyeong closes the door behind him and locks it, he sighs. "How the fuck am I going to stay with him for the rest of the year?" he whispers into the steaming bathroom, resting his head on the wall. 

 

It has been less than an hour since Yunhyeong and Donghyuk became roommates. All the members gathered to randomly sort out how they would share the three rooms in the apartment, picking up colored sticks. Bobby, Hanbin and Chanwoo had picked up red, ending up together, while Jinhwan and Junhoe ended up with yellow and Donghyuk with blue. It was only him left.

_Please don't let it be blue. Please don't let it be blue. Please don't let it be blue._ Yunhyeong prayed as he closed his eyes to choose one of the two remaining sticks. 

It’s not that he didn’t want to share a room with Donghyuk… Okay, it _was,_ but he had a good reason as to why he would rather end up with Jinhwan and Junhoe instead. Lately, he had been feeling weird when Donghyuk is around. His face heats up automatically and his hearts starts racing in an almost hurtful way. He doesn’t know what the cause is but it somehow only seems to happen with Donghyuk around, so sharing a room… wouldn’t be the best for him.

His fingertips held the two chopsticks while praying for it to be yellow instead of blue and, with a final breath, he picked a chopstick and handed it to Hanbin without looking at it.

“Well, you’re staying with Donghyuk as we said! This has been a waste of time, hyung,” Hanbin said, rolling his eyes giving the blue-tipped chopstick back to Donghyuk.

Yunhyeong groaned internally but put on a bright smile, blushing a little as Donghyuk smiled back at him with his hand up for a high five, but he accepted it nonetheless.

“Well, get ready we leave in an hour for rehearsals!” Hanbin announced, getting up from the sofa and heading into the toilet, the others following.

Donghyuk and Yunhyeong agreed on the younger showering first, as Yunhyeong waited for his turn on their now shared bedroom, but now as Yunhyeong is locked in the bathroom, hot water running down his back as he remembers his bandmate with only a towel on, he wonders how he will survive alone with him.

On their way to the rehearsal stage the both of them end up sitting next to each other in the heavily tinted van. Their thighs are touching each other, and Yunhyeong feels another blush creeping up again, but he hopes Donghyuk doesn’t notice in the slight darkness of the car.

“Hyung,” Donghyuk nudges him.

“Yes?” Yunhyeong answers, eyes closed and arms crossed with his head against the headrest.

“Do you hate being in the same room as me that much?” Donghyuk asks in a quiet voice, so quiet Yunhyeong would’ve missed it if he wasn’t so aware Donghyuk’s every action.

Yunhyeong’s eyes immediately opens, feeling guilty and nervous all at the same time. He moves his head just enough to face the younger.

“I…. just thought it would be more comfortable for you if you had the room to yourself,” Yunhyeong manages to say with a faint smile, hoping the excuse came out convincing enough.

“I actually don’t want to be alone. So, it’s good that we’re sharing.”

“Okay. Good. I guess everything turned out for the best then,” Yunhyeong responds, resting his head back on the seat trying to control his flush.

“Yep,” Donghyuk smiles, and goes back to phone to entertain himself before they arrive.

The rehearsal turned out tense and heated because Hanbin was in a particularly bad mood this evening. Everyone, including the stage directors and sound directors, were on their toes even though Hanbin talked to them respectfully.

“Ok. That’s a wrap,” Director Kim speaks into the microphone.

Choruses of _You’ve worked hard_ leave the members’ mouth as they head backstage handing their red mics to the sound directors.

“Let’s go have lunch. What do you guys want to eat?” their manager, Jaeho asks, as he texts the other manager to bring the car around.

The opinions on lunch menu is split. Bobby and Chanwoo wanted pork cutlets, while Hanbin and Yunhyeong craved sushi. The rest of the members were okay with anything.

“Ok. Why don’t we split? Whoever that wants pork cutlets can come with me. Then whoever that wants sushi can go with Kiwon-hyung.”

Junhoe ends up joining Bobby, Chanwoo and Jaeho to eat pork cutlets at a nearby restaurant, while the rest of the members go with Kiwon to a sushi restaurant. But when they’re there, Yunhyeong wants to die once again. It seems like the more he tries to avoid Donghyuk, the more he ends up being next to him. All the time.

They end up sitting facing each other, Yunhyeong trying not to blush over the glances he feels on him every now and then, all coming from Donghyuk.

Jinhwan and Hanbin are on the other end discussing and watching their rehearsals which one of the bodyguards recorded while the manager and three bodyguards are seated in the middle discussing on the boys’ security.

“What are you going to order hyung?” Donghyuk asks Yunhyeong, looking up from the menu. Donghyuk smiles as he sees Yunhyeong’s eyebrows frown in concentration. When it comes to food, Yunhyeong is the most serious.

“Do you want to share this sashimi platter with me? I don’t think I can finish it if I order it by myself,” Yunhyeong asks pointing to a 21-piece sashimi platter on the menu.

“Sure,” Donghyuk agrees, closing his menu, and Yunhyeong smiles at his answer.

Yunhyeong doesn’t have to, nor he wants to know, but as he directs his sincere smile at Donghyuk, the other can only think of how _cute_ the older is.

Fifteen minutes later, the waiter comes into the room with their food. The 21-piece sashimi platter is placed in front of the both of them. Immediately, Yunhyeong whips out his iPhone and takes photos of the platter as Donghyuk mixes wasabi into his saucer of soy sauce with a chopstick.

“Ok, we can start. Itadakimasu.” Yunhyeong exclaims enthusiastically, as he always is when it comes to food, and raises his chopstick to take a piece of tuna belly. As he places the raw fish that is dipped slightly in soy sauce in his mouth, he moans. Donghyuk looks up, startled at the sound.

“This is so good.” Yunhyeong says as he places another piece of fish in his mouth.

“Glad you’re enjoying it this much.” Donghyuk chuckles. He’s amused at the way Yunhyeong moans when he tastes the food, and his mind can’t help but wander to places he shouldn’t go to. At least not with him so close to him.

Thing is, Donghyuk always had a thing for Yunhyeong. He finds everything Yunhyeong does endearing and sexy, especially when he cooks. Occasionally, he flirts with Yunhyeong and he finds it cute when Yunhyeong blushes. He notices that Yunhyeong blushes starting from the tip of his ears, the blush going to his cheeks to finish on his neck reddening as well. He has even wondered what would happen if he makes Yunhyeong blush in bed.

“Ah, that was a good meal.” Donghyuk stretches, his shirt lifting up a bit, revealing his V-line and the waistband of his boxers. Seeing that made Yunhyeong who was drinking his green tea to choke and splutter.

“Careful, hyung. You okay?” Donghyuk leans forward with a napkin to try and wipe Yunhyeong’s mouth. Before Donghyuk could even touch his lips to wipe it off, Yunhyeong had already taken the napkin from him. “Here. I’ll do it. Thanks.”

Donghyuk sits back down, a little disappointed, but lets it go soon enough to keep focusing on his food. After another half an hour of everyone talking as they eat, their manager says it’s time to go.

“Come on. Let’s head back. We have an early day tomorrow,” he declares, leaving the private dining room first.

 

Days go by, their schedule tighter than it has been in months, and the members become more and more tired due to the lack of rest and the stressful conditions. Yunhyeong’s health, especially, has been deteriorating in the last few days. After the last schedule, he has been in his bed his covers over his head.

That night, while settling in bed Donghyuk heard a soft moan of pain coming from Yunhyeong’s bed. Immediately, he gets up worried for his roommate. He goes over to the older’s bed and strips off the covers. Underneath the covers, Donghyuk sees a pale Yunhyeong sweating profusely, heat radiating off him.

“Hey, Song Yunhyeong,” Donghyuk calls, not caring about the formalities.

When he hears no response from the older, he puts his hand on the Yunhyeong’s forehead, it was burning hot. Remembering what his mother taught him, Donghyuk immediately strips him off his covers. He heads into the toilet and fills a basin with warm water and takes a face towel from the rack.

Donghyuk listens to Yunhyeong let out another soft whine, and hurries to go to his bedside, helping the half-awake Yunhyeong up into a sitting position.

“Hyung, we have to take your sweater off. Why the hell are you wearing a sweater anyway?” Donghyuk’s hands grip the bottom of the older’s sweater. Unable to sit up by himself, Yunhyeong leans his hot head against Donghyuk’s stomach.

“I’m cold, Donghyuk-ah,” he murmurs throatily.

“We need to get your temperature down, hyung. Please listen to me,” Donghyuk says softly, stroking Yunhyeong’s blonde hair. “Should I call Jaeho-hyung?”

“Don’t leave, please,” Yunhyeong manages to say, still gripping to Donghyuk’s shirt. The younger caresses his hair, whispering and _I won’t_ Yunhyeong isn’t able to hear, and waits until he eventually regains a bit of his energy and lets Donghyuk take his sweater off.

Donghyuk helps Yunhyeong lie back down. He soaks the towel in the basin of water and slowly wipes Yunhyeong down. Seeing Yunhyeong shirtless like this, laying in bed, would make Donghyuk’s dick go hard but now is really not the time to get a hard-on. He calms himself down and thinks about everything else but Yunhyeong’s lean stomach and his nipples, focusing on the real issue.

After wiping Yunhyeong’s body down, Donghyuk goes over to Yunhyeong’s side of their shared cupboard and takes out a white cotton shirt. As he closes the cupboard, he sees it: a photo. To be exact, a photo of Yunhyeong and Donghyuk, the older’s hands around his shoulder and the both of them smiling into the camera. He wonders why he has it hidden there, and not on display like most of his photos, and he feels confused, but closes the door  and goes back to Yunhyeong.

After helping Yunhyeong back into a sitting position again, he helps him put the shirt on. He covers him with a thin sheet and puts a fresh towel on his head, heading outside once he’s sure Yunhyeong is asleep to call his manager. Luckily for him Jaeho was still awake, and thirty minutes later he is at the door with medicine he got from a 24-hour pharmacy and some instant porridge.

He heats up the porridge in the microwave as Jaeho goes to their room to ask Yunhyeong how he’s feeling, and after he left Donghyuk brings it into the room along with a cup of water and the medicine their manager bought on a tray. He places the tray on Yunhyeong’s bedside table.

“Yunhyeong hyung, wake up. You need to eat medicine.” Donghyuk taps lightly on his arm. Yunhyeong just grunts and turns away from him. Gently, Donghyuk pulls him back onto his back.

Yunhyeong’s eyes open. “Leave me alone, asshole.” Yunhyeong murmurs, pushing Donghyuk away, not that it makes any impact. Instead, Donghyuk grabs his wrist pulling Yunhyeong towards him, their faces ending up only inches apart. Yunhyeong is definitely more awake now.  

“Listen. You’re sick. You need medicine so that your fever will go down. But, you need some food in you first,” Donghyuk says, staring straight into Yunhyeong’s slightly awake but still sleepy eyes, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Okay,” Yunhyeong answers him softly. “Good.”

Spoon by spoon, Yunhyeong eventually finishes the whole bowl of porridge, Donghyuk watching carefully every action the other does.

“Good boy,” Donghyuk compliments as Yunhyeong puts the last spoonful of porridge in his mouth. Yunhyeong rolls his eyes at the words.

“Can I have my blanket back? I’m really cold,” Yunhyeong asks as he swallows his pills.

Donghyuk shakes his head in response. “Its soaked in sweat and you need ventilation.”

Yunhyeong frowns at his answer as he slides back down onto the bed. Donghyuk takes his temperature again before covering the older with the thin sheet.

When Donghyuk comes back after putting the bowl into the sink, he sees that Yunhyeong has turned and is facing the wall, probably mad at him for taking away his blanket. Donghyuk turns off the light of their room and switches on the bedside table on his bed, giving the room a bit of a warm glow. Before lying down, Donghyuk sits on his bed and looks across at his roommate who is still sulking and facing the wall.

_Its now or never Donghyuk,_ he thinks to himself.

Slowly, he walks towards his roommates bed and slides under the sheet, spooning him from behind. Yunhyeong stiffens a little in surprise.

“What are you doing?” Yunhyeong asks as Donghyuk wraps his arm across the older’s chest.

“Body heat, to keep you warm. Now stop sulking and sleep, you need rest,” Donghyuk says with a note of finality in his voice.

Yunhyeong gives up on objecting and tries his best not to think about how close Donghyuk is, arms wrapped around him and his breath tickling his neck. He prays that Donghyuk can’t hear and feel just how fast his heart is beating in his embrace, and wonders if the younger feels as flustered as he does at the moment, but soon enough the medicine makes its effect and he falls into a deep slumber.

A few hours later, Yunhyeong jolts awake from a dream, feeling much better. His back is still to Donghyuk’s front but now his arm is on his waist, fingers brushing the skin above the waistband of his shorts.

Slowly as to not wake Donghyuk up, Yunhyeong turns his body to face Donghyuk and smiles at his sleeping face. He looks so peaceful and calm. Yunhyeong lifts his hand to the younger’s face, brushing Donghyuk’s hair out of his closed eyes with his fingertips.

“You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” he asks in a whisper, quiet enough so it won’t wake up the other. “You make my heart pound and my brain haywire when you smile at me. You make me breathless when you dance.” He keeps caressing his face, touching softly as the other sighs in his sleep. “And... you have no idea of how much I.. I like you.” Yunhyeong murmurs, his fingertips brushing over the younger’s cheekbones.

Eventually, Yunhyeong falls back asleep, cuddling up on the other. Donghyuk’s eyes flutter open, and he can’t help but smile at the sight before him, a wave of endearment coming at him as he closes his eyes again, his hand intertwining with the older’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed reading! Let us know what you think ^^
> 
> Love, Isa and Mari. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed reading! Let us know what you think ^^
> 
> Love, Isa and Mari. ♡


End file.
